


A Life of Bliss

by tobiosbae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiosbae/pseuds/tobiosbae
Summary: Hajime laughs when he hears Tobio yell, “Is it done yet?!” He answers back with a firm no. God, he thinks, I love that impatient idiot. He gets to work because he knows damn well that Tobio’s going to ask again, but it’s fine.He loves Tobio, even though he’s an impatient piece of shit.





	A Life of Bliss

Hajime enters the warm apartment, breathing a sigh of relief from finally getting out of the cold. “I’m home,” he calls out as he pulls off his coat, his scarf, and exchanged his boots for the fluffy black slippers he was given by his boyfriend. He pauses as he slips on his slippers, there was no response of “Welcome back”.

How odd.

He wonders around their decent sized apartment; he goes in and out of the rooms, from kitchen to their bedroom. He scratches his head, there’s only one place he hasn’t checked--the bathroom. Hajime heads down the hallway and takes a right and knocks on the door, but the door creaks open. He sticks his head through the crack and his eyes widen at the sight before him.

Tobio is sitting in the bathtub filled to the brim with bubbles and on various spaces is a lit candle which added to the relaxing ambiance. Hajime pushes the door the rest of the way open and leans against the door-frame. He’s content with watching his lover relax and enjoy himself for once.

Hajime can’t help but chuckle when Tobio finally takes notice of him. His face blooms red and he ducks under the monstrous amounts of bubbles. “I’m home,” he says again. “And, I could have been a killer, yaknow,” he adds as he walks towards the bathtub, he does his best to avoid the pools of water on the floor.

Tobio sends a wave of bubbles his way, “But you’re not killer, so it doesn’t matter… Welcome back.” He sticks his right hand and flutters his fingers at Hajime--beckoning him to come closer.

Hajime raises an unimpressed eyebrow at Tobio, but he abides to Tobio’s silent command. He could never say no to Tobio anyway. Hajime reaches his own hand out and intertwines their fingers together, he kisses the top of Tobio’s hand. “It’s good to be back.” He places another kiss on Tobio’s hand. Hajime uses his other hand to push Tobio’s wet hair back and away from his forehead. He leans in close and places a kiss at Tobio’s hairline.

Tobio hums, content.

Hajime steps back and smiles, “I’ll prepare dinner; you take your time, okay.” He moves to leave, but Tobio won’t let him. “Tobio--”

“Stay,” Tobio states, he tugs on Hajime’s arm. “Come in the bath with me.”

Hajime bites his bottom lip and suppresses the urge to agree. Instead, he kisses Tobio’s pouty lips, hoping it will give him forgiveness.

It doesn’t.

Tobio scowls at him and tugs on Hajime’s arm again.

“I can’t. There’s so much water in that tub that it’ll overflow as soon as I try to get in anyway,” he reasons. Tobio concedes… with some reluctance, though. “I’ll make your favorite.”

Tobio’s eyes shine with so much happiness that Hajime can’t help but kiss him again. “I’ll let you know when it’s ready,” he says and he leaves, keeping the door slightly ajar. Hajime makes his way back to the kitchen and turns on the radio to a silent buzz before getting out everything he needs to make pork curry with an egg on top. He hums to the beat to the latest pop song.

Hajime feels at peace in this very moment. He has a place to call home that’s filled to the brim with various furniture, knickknacks, and photographs, and he can share it all with the love all of his life Kageyama Tobio. Sure, it took awhile to get where they are now, but he wouldn’t change a thing.

He’s content; happy.

Hajime laughs when he hears Tobio yell, “Is it done yet?!” He answers back with a firm no. _God_ , he thinks, _I love that impatient idiot._ He gets to work because he knows damn well that Tobio’s going to ask again, but it’s fine. He loves Tobio, even though he’s an impatient piece of shit.

**Author's Note:**

> oomph... i felt bad that my first iwakage was angst AND unrequited... like damn, so i made this !! :)
> 
> hope you have a lovely morning/afternoon/night !!
> 
> you can find me on tumblr as:[tobiosbae](http://tobiosbae.tumblr.com/)


End file.
